What Stays A Dream
by Gleek4Lfe
Summary: What would happen if Santana threw cation to the wind and finally gave in to what she wants most. What would Brittany's reaction be? Would she meet Santana half way or would she push her away? It's time Santana finds out. One-Shot. Brittana. SMUT


**A/N: Okay So here's a One-shot. It's completely unrelated to Breathing Slowly. I originally sat down to start writing my next chapter for Breathing Slowly but this came out instead. I guess you could say I was in a mood lol. **

**But don't fret, I am currently a few pages in for Breathing Slowly Chapter 19 and it should be up with in the week. Give or take.**

**The song I used for the party scene is Rather Be Ft. Jess Glynne – Clean Bandit**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What Stays a Dream:<span>**

"Santana what should I wear tonight?"

She put the picture of them together at the beach from last year down and glanced at her. "I don't know, Britt. I'm sure whatever you decide you'll look as beautiful as always." She finished with a small smile.

Brittany nodded in approval and continued to riffle through her closet, completely unaware of the inner turmoil her best friend was having just behind her.

Santana had been slowly falling for her best friend for some time now. They'd been casual friends since eighth grade. Though things didn't progress until Brittany was a junior in high school and her cousin Becca invited Santana to one of their weekly church groups. After that, they've been thick as thieves. They'd fight and go long periods without talking or seeing each other, but somehow they always came back to each other. Now Brittany's twenty and Santana just turned twenty three.

Two years ago Santana came out to Brittany, and all though she accepted San without question, the dynamic between them had changed. Before Santana came out, Britt would hold her hand or cuddle into her. Once Britt stopped doing those things Santana realized that she missed that intimacy. She longed for that contact.

Santana then came to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Brittany. She had feelings that she could never act on for fear of what would happen when Brittany found out. To Santana there was only a worse and a worst case scenario. Either Britt would deny her and they'd try their best to put it all behind them. Or they'd just cease to exist as best friends and it'd be like they never at one point knew everything there was to know about each other. They'd become those people who run into each other at the grocery store and awkwardly say high.

So Santana just decided to act like her feelings where purely platonic. That she didn't get butterflies in her stomach when Britt laughed at one of her jokes or smiled at her.

This close to Brittany and it was getting to the point where she just doesn't care anymore. It was hard to think of the consequences when Brittany was a few feet away.

"Okay what about this one?" Britt says and holds up the dress for Santana to see. San gets up from her spot on Brittany's bed and closes the distance between them.

Santana grabs the dress and squints hard, pondering. "Hmm" she hums as she taps her chin.

Britt snatches the dress back, laughing. "Never mind you goof."

Santana's eyes shine as she smiles at her. "I think that one is perfect."

"Me too." She giggles as she runs out the door yelling, "I'm gonna go put this on."

Santana exhales a deep breath as she looks over her outfit in the mirror. She decided on black skinny jeans, from the men's section at the local skate shop, with a white v-neck, and a jean jacket. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Brittany come up behind her until she felt her arms embrace her.

"I think you look hot, San." Chills consume Santana's body as Britt rests her chin on her shoulder.

"Mmhm I know." She teases.

Brittany throws her head back in laughter, "Oh shut up. How do I look?" she asks as she stands back to give her a better view.

"Top shelf, Britt" she smiles.

"Alright, Autobots roll out" she waves over her shoulder as she walks out the room. Santana chuckles and follows close behind.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany have been at the house party for about an hour now. Brittany is beyond buzzed and everyone knows when she gets drunk she's a clinger. "San, I love you so much. Do you know that?" she slurs into a very sober Santana's ear. She drove them here so she's very much aware of how drunk everyone in this house is, including her best friend.<p>

Her best friend who is currently sitting in her lap.

Santana nods distracted. She's too aware of the fact that she can feel Brittany everywhere. She's trying desperately to get her feelings on lock.

Brittany grabs Santana's face and tugs until they're foreheads are touching. Santana looks into Brittany's eyes as her body trembles and she releases a shallow breath. She caresses her cheeks as she gazes deep into Santana's eyes. "San—"

_We're a thousand miles from comfort,_

_We have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me, _

_There's no place I rather be_

Santana freezes in shock. She can't kiss Brittany. Not like this. She pulls back and yanks Britt off her lap, "I love this song, let's dance." She says and tugs Brittany to the make-shift dance floor.

_I would wait forever, _

_Exulted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat._

Santana closes her eyes and lets the music wash over her. Her hips sway and her hands roam up her own body as she bounces to the music.

Brittany may be intoxicated and her vision may be slightly blurry but she swears she's never seen Santana dance the way she is right now. And, man, is it beautiful.

_With every step we take, Kyoto to the Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same,_

_Gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

Brittany closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around Santana's hips from behind. San's body stiffens for a moment until she realizes it's Brittany touching her.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be_

Santana turns around in her arms and brings her own up to wrap around Brittany's neck. The intensity in which Santana looks at Britt makes her lick her lips and pull San closer.

_We staked out on a mission to find our_

_Inner peace_

_Make it everlasting so nothing's_

_Incomplete _

_It's easy being with you, _

_Sacred simplicity _

_As long as we're together, there's no_

_Place I rather be_

Santana is so close now. Brittany can feel the heat emanating off her body and it's driving her crazy. She feels the urge to do something, anything to get just that little bit closer to her.

_With every step we take, Kyoto to the Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same, _

_Gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

Santana runs her fingers through Britt's hair. She trails her nose up the slope of Brittany's neck. Britt shivers and drops her hands just that much lower on Santana's waist to tug at the hem of her shirt.

"Santana—" she husks out.

San pulls back "Hmm?" she asks as she traces Britt's chin.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be_

Brittany looks down at Santana's lips and watches as they quirk up in a smirk. She knows what she's doing. "Aww forget it." Brittany rushes out right before she lunges forward to connect their lips in a desperate kiss.

All thought of what may or may not happen after this moment flies out of their minds. Santana has always told herself that if Brittany ever made the first move she wouldn't stop her, and she's not about to change her mind now.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be_

San clutches at the back of Brittany's neck and rises up to deepen the kiss. Britt feels Santana's tongue trail across her bottom lip and shivers in anticipation. But before she opens to let Santana's tongue pass through her plump lips a thought runs through her mind.

_Are we gonna go back to my place or hers?_

Santana pulls back and looks at her in question.

Britt reaches down and grabs the back of Santana's thighs and hoists her up into her arms. Santana squeaks in surprise, "What are you doing?" Britt watches her eyebrow quirk up in question.

"You didn't drink right?" she asks instead.

Santana shakes her head in amusement.

"Good cause we're going back to yours." She states as she marches out of the house and towards the car.

Santana trails open mouth kisses up Britt's neck as they finally reach the car. Brittany sets her down on the hood with a grunt and quickly grabs San's face in a fierce kiss. It's all teeth and tongue.

Brittany wills herself away "Santana, you better drive fast." She states before she gets into the passenger seat.

Santana stands there in shock. She can't believe this is happening. Britt honks the horn. "Coming." She rounds the car.

"Not yet you're not."

"What was that?" Santana asks as she puts her seat belt on.

"Drive."

* * *

><p>They stumble through Santana's bed room lips locked as Britt kicks the door shut behind them.<p>

"Are you sure your parents have the night shift?" Brittany asks between kisses as she kicks her shoes off.

"Mmm yeah, remember emergencies wait for no one. They have the night shift all week." Santana answers and quickly sheds her jacket.

"God I love that your parents are doctors." She hisses out as Santana assaults her neck.

"San, if you don't get these clothes off of me right now—"

Santana's quick to take the hem of Britt's shirt in her hands and rip it off with hunger. "Lay down." She says as she presses her index finger into her chest.

"Damn, San." Brittany's eyes darken in arousal.

With Brittany's eyes still on her, Santana slowly starts to undress herself and watches Brittany fist the sheets. Santana loves the hunger in Brittany's eyes. She never thought this would happen.

Santana smirks when she's finally standing there in nothing but her underwear.

"Oh my God who would have thought," Brittany says as her breath catches. "You always wear so many clothes."

"Well they're off now, what are you gonna do about it?"

Brittany climbs across the bed towards her and grabs Santana's neck pulling her down. Brittany licks up the side of Santana's neck and says, "I'm gonna fuck you." Britt stealthily unclips Santana's bra before flipping them over and yanking the offender from Santana's chest.

She gasps in surprise right before Britt takes her nipple into her mouth. "Shit, Britt" she hisses with complete excitement and loves that Brittany is taking control. Brittany let's her right hand trials down Santana's taunt stomach and watches it quiver under her touch. She looks up asking Santana permission with her eyes as she plays with waistband of her underwear. Santana gives a little nod and watches Brittany's hand disappears down her panties and enters her with two fingers. Her head rolls back in euphoric pleasure as stars paint the back of her eyelids.

Brittany watches as San falls into a rhythm with her hand. She feels herself getting more wet with every second that Santana releases a sigh after a moan. Brittany brings her thumb up to Santana's clit and hears her grunt in pleasure. Brittany's thighs shift in discomfort. She presses her pelvis into the mattress trying desperately to release some of her sexual tension.

Santana feels Brittany's fingers falter in their rhythm and looks down to see Britt biting her lip. Santana flips them over and yanks Britt's jeans and underwear off before quickly removing her own. "Let me show you, Britt." Santana pants into her ear just seconds before she aligns their sexes. Santana looks up and Brittany nods her permission.

Santana lowers herself onto Brittany and loves Brittany's surprised gasp. "Oh my God" the words fall from Brittany's lips right before she sits up and grabs Santana's neck and shoulder to force them together again and again.

"Shit, Brittany" Santana hisses and buries her head in Brittany's neck.

"I'm so close, San. Are—"

"Ye—ah, yes" the words barely pass her lips before they both shake in ecstasy.

Santana falls back in exhaustion and feels Britt cuddle her from behind.

Santana turns around and looks up into her piercing blue eyes, "Britt—"

Brittany hushes her, "We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"Alright." Santana relents.

* * *

><p>"Santana, wake up!" Brittany yells as she jumps on the bed.<p>

"Oh, God" Santana whines in pain and clutches her head.

"Come on, San. I've been calling you all morning." Brittany complains.

"Wait, what?" Santana sits up and looks over a Brittany like she's got two heads.

"You promised that if I was the designated driver last night and let you drink that you'd take me to get pancakes. Now get up!"

Santana looked down at her clothed body and back up at Brittany, "Did you crash here last night?"

Brittany looks at her confused, "Wow, I mean sure you were drunk last night but did someone hit you on your head?" Santana stares at her with a blank face. "San, I told you last night, my ma said I had to come home. She thinks I'm making _bad choices_." Brittany air quotes.

Santana drops her head in her hands "It was all a dream" she breathes out.

_Fuck me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Don't hurt me :D**


End file.
